


Seven minuets in heaven with splenderman

by freya96



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, smh, your love for splenderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freya96/pseuds/freya96
Summary: It's game night and you can't get out of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

It's game night and splendor picked seven minutes in heaven. If I get stuck in the closet with smexy (sexual offender) it not gonna be heaven it gonna be hell. I have a plan.  
  
I watched as everyone went Jeff went in the closet with jack and came out like he was attacked. his hair was messed up and his shirt was a bit of a mess. Laughing jack looked happy. EJ and Ben went in next and wen they came out of the closet they looked happy. I think EJ and Ben should get together and hope this little game helped some.  
  
I really didn't want to play I saw splendy walking towards me with his hat and with the items in it. his hat is the key to my plan.  
  
"splendy I don't wanna play," I whined  
  
"y/n too bad it's family night and I wanted to try this since we never done this before."  
  
"fine" I snatched the hat from him dumped the items out and handed him the hat.  
  
"there what i picked"  
  
he just stared at me.  
  
"Y/n that's not how it goes "  
  
"do i look like I care?"  
  
he sighed and put everything back into his hat i watched him do that and realized there was no item of his in the hat.  
  
"you weren't gonna play splendy where u yet u made me play."  
  
he looked away and realized he been caught.  
  
"now u have to do it splendy."  
  
"fine y/n"  
  
"yay" I walked to the closet and entered. slendy closed the door  
  
splendy was at the back wall sitting on the floor. he looked upset.  
  
Was it my fault for picking his hat. While I was so into my thoughts I did realized a black tentacle started to wrap itself around me and pull me towards him. when I finally came out of my thoughts I realized I was in splendor's lap. I started blushing.  
  
"s- splendy what are you doing?"  
  
"what I should of done a long time ago when I had the chance"  
  
he leaned down and kissed me. I was surprised. For a long time I had feeling for him but thought it was one sided.  
  
"y/n I love you and I want you to be mine"  
  
"I love you too splendy"  
  
I smiled and crashed my lips to his.  
  
suddenly the door opened and heard slendy "times up you too"  
  
We left the closet and I went to the couch while splendy went to finish the game.  
  
for most of the night I could feel his eyes on me. I smiled and realized I couldn't be any happier then i am now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
